Luigi's Jealousy
Hi, my name is Dave Johnson and I have a question for you. You like retro games right? I'm here to tell you a secret about everyone's favorite plumber! But not Mario, the one always in his shadow, Luigi. In every single Mario game you only play as him. Luigi was only a costume for beating the game once and playing it again. But in that time, who was Luigi? Was he a character pulled off to the side only making Mario the only brother? Luigi made his appearance, but no one really wanted to play as him and only the people they remember. Luigi was tall and skinny while Mario was short and tubby. Mario's Side: Mario has had several games after him Super Mario 64 or Mario Kart or even one we all know... Mario Bros. and Mario was the main player. Luigi's side: Luigi has had few games compared the amount that Mario has. Luigi has Luigi's Mansion or... some other games that aren't quite a lot. Last year Mario Brothers U for well... The Wii U of course and for some odd reason, Luigi had his one chance to shine with this year. New Super Luigi U I think...and I'm sure Luigi is on his own. Luigi has a soft spot in his heart though. and realizes you can't be the first to be at the top, you have to work to get to the top. Luigi's soft spot is probably beginning to darken and starting to feel hate and thinking of Mario as a lost cause. That is one question some people want answered, why is Luigi left out? I wonder how Luigi feel's about Mario at this point. While you or me the one controlling Mario is having fun Mario told Luigi to well...stay put and watch how the pros do it. Making Luigi just constantly sitting there probably hoping for Mario to die, so he can get his turn to shine for good. I will tell you Mario has came close to death but remains standing up ready to fight. Do you honestly think...and before I ask you the question I was...Who do you like better Mario or Luigi... Well Mario you say? Now back to what I was saying... Do you honestly think that Luigi looks up to Mario hoping to be like him? Well you are very wrong Luigi wants to go off of what he knows and doesn't want any help along the way. He might need it and might not, his choice and what he thinks is best. What would Luigi do if he got furious with Mario? We have already said about Luigi's true feelings, so what would he do? Would he stomp on Mario...or Throw in into the lava pit or a wall of spikes? Or run him over with his own Mario Kart? So many options, am I correct? Luigi knows some bad stuff about Mario and could possibly spread rumors? He would probably disagree and think that's too weak to hurt Mario. So you know that secret I wanted to tell you? well A couple of days ago a new Mario game came out, the game is supposed to involve the whole family, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Mario and... Luigi. There was something wrong with the game though. Luigi was only in the beginning of the game and no where to be spotted after that whole game, just leaving Peach, Mario, and Daisy. Luigi confronted Mario and something went wrong. That game where it was Mario, Luigi, Princess Daisy, and Princess Peach? You remember how I said Luigi was only seen in the beginning of the game, and not seen the rest of it right? Well They made a sequel to the game and Mario wasn't there. He wasn't there for the whole game just leaving Peach, Daisy, And the new plumber getting his chance to shine...Luigi! But another question I have now is...What happened to Mario? I don't know, but he'll probably come back soon. But I remembered about Luigi's heart of hate and show no mercy once so ever towards Mario. So I guess will find out soon. But for now let's get Luigi the chance to shine that he...deserved. Category:Super Mario Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Theory